Yugioh dear show
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: you can ask questions or dear the charters of yugioh and me, Celine, Maya, Amaya and Britney
1. Chapter 1

The author Jasmine (Yugi.M lover) and her three best friends Celine, Amaya, Maya and Britney walked in to a large room. This place will be perfect for their liking Jasmine said. So Celine, Amaya, Maya and Britney are you guys going to try and get Yami, Ryou, Malik and Bakura to be your boyfriends because I'm going to try and get Yugi to be my boyfriend Jasmine said. Yeah we are they said. Now to decorate this place up before we bring them here and by that I mean force them here Jasmine said. Then Jasmine and Celine snapped their fingers and the whole room was decorated with anything they could think of. Now where is my Millennium Puzzle if I don't have it then I can't bring them in Jasmine said. Oh there it is Jasmine said. Then Jasmine concerted hard enough to open a portal and they came in. Yami where are we Yugi asked. I don't know Aibou Yami said. Yami you have your own body and so do the other Yami's Yugi said. Yami just shrugged not knowing how to explain this. Hey you guys ok Yugi asked. Yeah Yugi were ok Joey and Mai said. "But who cares!? There's a mini fridge over there!" Tristan yelled, before running over to the appliance.

"Tristan, don't touch that! It doesn't belong to us", Yugi said, but was interrupted by another.

"It's ok; you can take what you want. This room is designed specifically to your liking", Jasmine, Celine, Amaya, Maya and Britney spoke up, making their self-known as everyone jumped up, startled.

"Who are you? And what do you mean 'to our liking'?" Yami Bakura asked, standing up with an annoyed expression while Ryou Bakura backed away from his dark-half.

"Great, he has his own body now..." Ryou muttered with a pout, but then his face brightened a bit, "...meaning he can't torment me anymore!"

"You may call me Jasmine I said while blushing while looking at Yugi and these are my four best friends Celine, Amaya, Maya and Britney. And what I mean is I have everything here that you may need, because you're going to be staying awhile", Jasmine grinned sheepishly while blushing again while looking at Yugi.

Everyone stared blankly at them, before...

"What did you just say?"

Everyone turned to the person who had spoken with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Ah, nice to see you, Seto Kaiba", Celine, Amaya, Britney waved with a grin.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am NOT, I repeat, NOT staying here."

"Well, uhhh... I have a MAC with Internet access over there", Amaya said, pointing to the corner with the desk and the said item.

Kaiba's eye twitched.

"Why the fuck are we here anyway?" Yami Marik asked, his hair flaring and his eyes transfixed with a glare on the author and her friends.

"To answer the reviewer's questions', of course!" Celine replied as if he had asked the stupidest question ever. Yami Marik blinked in confusion.

"What kind of questions?" Malik asked.

Amaya grinned, "I'm glad you asked! Well, they might want to ask you funny questions, personal questions, or maybe they just have the evil-ness in their hearts to torture you! Yay!" she exclaimed happily. Everyone paled, including Tristan and Tea who had been sitting in the corner, trying to hide from Celine, Jasmine, Britney, Maya and Amaya.

Joey took a gulp of his soda that he was swiped from the cupboard, before he spoke up. "I say we do it, I mean, if we refuse then they'll probably keep us locked in here forever and Jasmine will just keep staring at Yugi", he took another sip of his drink and grabbed a chocolate bar from the fridge, "not that I'd mind."

Yami glanced around with a glare on his face, trying to determine what to do, before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, the quicker we do this, the quicker we're out of here."

"Awe, c'mon Yami, it might be really fun", Yugi said with a smile.

"I'm glad someone isn't feeling so happy to do this", Jasmine said with a grin and hugged Yugi.

Yugi blinked and blushed, "Oh... uh, no problem."

"Anyways! Everyone please review with their questions or tortures for these characters!" Celine, Britney and Amaya yelled to the wall randomly, leaving the fictional characters wondering whether they should question their sanity; Ok guys I need to talk to you alone without Celine, Britney, Maya and Amaya for a minute Jasmine said. Ok they said. Ok guys I just want to tell you that Celine, Britney and Amaya have lost their sanity so they might do crazy thing and they are allowed to dear you guys or torture you so it might be crazy Jasmine said. Oh and Jasmine is that a Millennium Puzzle Yugi asked. Yes Jasmine said. Where did you get it Yugi asked? Well my dad got it for me I said. I thought there was only one Yugi said. So that means that there are more of each Yami said. Jasmine do you know who else has one Yugi asked. Yes Celine has the Millennium ring, Amaya has the Millennium rod and Britney had the Millennium necklace and Maya has the Millennium Key and we were all given a Yami and we have a power me, Maya and Britney have Ice powers and Celine and Amaya can control water and I can too and we have a mine link with our Yami's and with each other I said. Wow so you all have a power can I see Yugi asked. Sure I said while blushing I put on my Millennium Puzzle and made an ice sword. That is so cool Yugi said. I want you to meet Jazzy I said. And then Jazzy came out of the puzzle. Jazzy Yami said. Yami Jazzy said. I have missed you so much Yami said. I have too Jazzy said. Um how do you know each other I asked. Jazzy is my twin sister Yami said. Wow me and Yugi said.

"Excuse me", someone piped up from the back and Celine glanced over and grinned.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"Is there a restriction to how far the torture and dears can go? I mean, I'm only thirteen..." he muttered nervously.

"Yes! There are restrictions, and rules, because I know if you were to see something that will scar you then Seto will kill me and my friends or if Yugi was to get hurt then Yami will kill me and my friends.

Pegasus gulped from the back of the room, "They better not do anything to mess up my perfectly straight, silver hair or my adoring red suit."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS OR TORTURES! Here's a list of the characters to ask:

Yami

Yugi

Maya

Mai

Joey

Yami Bakura

Ryou Bakura

Malik Ishtar

Yami Marik

Tristan

Tea

Seto Kaiba

Mokuba

Pegasus

Jasmine

Celine

Britney

Amaya

Have fun everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter enjoy also my family and other friends are allowed to dear to and all they have to do is tell me and I already got some from then and I do not own any of the songs**

Jasmine and her four best friends walked in to the room.

Oh great Seto said from where he sat at the MAC with his brother Mokuba reading his emails over his shoulder.

"I do NOT want to fucking do this!" Yami Marik yelled in annoyance, before grabbing a chocolate bar out of the cupboard and eating it. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to eat."

Well too bad you already agreed Amaya said with a smirk while she, Jasmine, Celine, Maya, and Britney were standing on a stage that came out of know where.

Yeah against our will! Tea said, crossing her arms and looking at Amaya pointedly.

"Yeah? Well, nobody cares about you!" Celine and Jasmine yelled. Tea sniffed and pouted, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Jasmine and Celine felt a little bit of guilt and sighed, rolling their eyes, "Okay, okay, SOME people care about you... I mean, they must... to pair you up with Yami in fanfictions..."

Yami blinked, realizing what they had just said, "What!?"

Celine grinned evilly at him and cleared her throat, "Moving onto the reviews!"

**Onigiri Chibi v (-) v**

**Can you torture Tea for me Am really not a fan of her s.**

**(Sorry Tea)**

**Oh and I force Kaiba to make -out with Joey too (just kiss him deeply and suck his neck)**

**Ge bye bye**

Jasmine, Celine, Maya, Britney, and Amaya waved to the reviewer hi they said. Ok so how to torture Tea Jasmine said. I got it we tell him that no one likes her not even Yami Jasmine said.

Oh Tea we have something to tell you Maya said. What Tea asked? No one in this room likes you not even Yami so leave him alone you fucking Ninnger Jasmine, Maya, Amaya, Britney, and Celine said.

Then Tea started to cry and sat in the corner.

There is no way in hell am I kissing the mutt Seto said.

Well it looks like I'm going to have to force you to Joey I'm so sorry Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine snapped her fingers and Seto started to kiss Joey but to our surprise Joey didn't struggle instead he kissed back.

Jasmine do you have a camera Yami asked.

Yes are you going to use to take pictures to use as blackmail on Seto Jasmine asked?

Yes Yami said.

Ok here you go Jasmine said.

Thanks Yami said.

After Seto stopped kissing Joey they were both blushing.

Seto Joey asked.

What Joey Seto said?

I love you Joey said.

I love you too Seto said and kissed Joey again.

Ok on with the next reviewer Jasmine said.

**Dr-fanmai-lover**

**Kaiba&Marik&Ishtar eat -dog-food**

Well this should be interesting Jasmine and Maya said.

There is no way in hell we are going to eat dog food Seto, Marik, and Ishtar said.

What is with you people and making me force you to do something.

Then Jasmine snapped her fingers and they eat the dog food.

Ok on with the next reviewer Amaya said.

**Random**

**Dares**

**Yami: I dare you to kill Yami Marik and Yami Bakura however you want**

**Yugi: I dare you to shave Pegasus's hair with this razor**

**Joey: I dare you to duel Kaiba with his deck I stole**

**Okay that's all!**

Ok Jasmine can I please have a knife Yami asked.

Sure I'll be right back Jasmine said.

Then I gave Yami the knife and he stabbed Yami Marik and Yami Bakura but then I had to revive them so that they can do there dears.

Then I gave Yugi a razor and because Pegasus was asleep Yugi did it without him knowing then Pegasus woke up and saw that his hair was on the floor and he screamed.

Jasmine do I have to Joey asked.

Yes I'm sorry Joey but you can't back out of a dear Jasmine said.

Fine just give me the deck Joey said.

Then Joey and Seto dueled and Joey won.

**Geo**

**Jasmine, Maya, Amaya, Celine, and Britney: I dear you to sing two song one that tell them how you fell and any song you want**

Then Jasmine, Maya, Amaya, Celine, and Britney went up to the stage and everyone else sat down.

Ok we are going to sing two songs called Favorite Girl and Let it go

**Song 1 Favorite Girl**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah oh**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**I always knew you were the best**

**The coolest girl I know**

**So prettier than all the rest**

**The star of my show**

**So many times I wished**

**You'd be the one for me**

**But never knew you'd get like this**

**Girl what you do to me**

**[Pre-chorus:]**

**You're who I'm thinking of**

**Girl you ain't my runner up**

**And no matter what you're always number one**

**My prize possession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl I want ya**

**The one I can't live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**You're used to going out your way**

**To impress these Mr. Wrongs**

**But you can be yourself with me**

**I'll take you as you are**

**I know they said believe in love**

**Is a dream that cant be real**

**So girl let's write a fairytale**

**And show 'em how we feel**

**[Pre-chorus]**

**My prize possession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl I want ya**

**The one I can`t live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**Baby it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**You take my breath away**

**With everything you say**

**I just wanna be with you**

**My baby my baby oh**

**Promise to play no games**

**Treat you no other way**

**Than you deserve 'cause you're the girl of my dreams**

**My prize possession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl I want ya**

**The one I can`t live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My prize possession**

**One and only**

**Adore ya girl I want ya**

**The one I can't live without**

**That's you that's you**

**You're my special little lady**

**The one that makes me crazy**

**Of all the girls I've ever known**

**It's you, it's you**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

**My favorite, my favorite**

**My favorite, my favorite girl**

**My favorite girl**

Ok this next song goes out to Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik and Bakura because we love you and we hope that you love us back

**Song 2: Let it go**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**Well now they know**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door**

**I don't care**

**What they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway**

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all**

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**

**I'm free**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry**

**Here I stand**

**And here I stay**

**Let the storm rage on**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back,**

**The past is in the past**

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone**

**Here I stand in the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on,**

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

After we finished singing Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik and Bakura came on the stage and they kissed us on the lips and we love you too Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Malik and Bakura said.

**A/N: Review again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I meant to post this on Christmas but I got busy helping my mom cook dinner so here is my one day late Christmas special oh and there is a new friend joining the story her name is Katie and her boyfriend is going to be Marik the couples in this story are JoeyxSeto, JasminexYugi, YamixMaya, BritneyxBakura, CelinexMalik, AmayaxRyou, and KatiexMarik and I'm starting a new story called sick days.**

Jasmine, Katie, Celine, Britney, Maya, and Amaya walked in to the room to see everyone was still asleep.

" Ok well because everyone is still asleep I think we will have enough time to decorate the room so it looks more like Christmas and we can give them our presents and our very special ones to our boyfriends and for Seto do you guys have to flowers " Jasmine asked.

"Yes Jasmine we do" Maya said.

Then Jasmine snapped her fingers and the whole room was decorated so it looked like Christmas then everyone woke up.

"Hey guys how you sleep" Jasmine and Amaya asked.

"Good and I see you decorated the place while we were asleep" Yami and Yugi said.

"Yeah well its Christmas day so we decorated the place and we have presents for you all oh and this is Katie my twin sister" Jasmine said.

"Hello Katie you probity already know who we are" Yami said.

Then Jasmine Amaya, Maya, Britney, and Celine went over to Joey and Tristan and gave them a big cake which they ate in about 3 seconds.

Then Jasmine, Amaya, Maya, Britney, and Celine went over to Seto and they all but Jasmine gave him flowers which blow up in his face and then Jasmine went over to him and gave him 2 million dollars.

Then they went over to their boyfriends and gave them each a necklace that has to do with Egypt which they really liked.

"Thanks guys we really like them" Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi said.

Then Marik walked up to Katie and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Katie" Marik said.

"I love you to Marik" Katie said.

Then Katie gave Marik a necklace that also has do with Egypt.

"Ok now on with the dears" Jasmine said.

**Dr-fanmai-lover **

**Jasmine: wood-Mai-make-a-good-Jeannie**

"Hello Jasmine said. And Yes I think Mia would make a good Jeannie" Jasmine said.

"Ok on with the next reviewer" Maya said.

**darkmagiciangirl05**

**Okay, dares;**

**Yugi: I dare you to kiss Jasmine.**

**Yami: Kiss Tea.**

**Kaiba: Tell Joey he's a better duelist.**

**Bakura: Flirt with Marik.**

**Yugi and Tristan: Switch bodies for one day.**

**That's all.**

"Hi" Jasmine, Maya, Amaya, Britney, and Celine said.

"Well this is going to make Jasmine very happy" Maya said.

Then Yugi walked up Jasmine and grabbed her and kissed her really deeply and then Yugi slipped his tough in Jasmine's mouth.

Um get a room you two Joey said.

"Joey when this chapter is over I am so going to hurt you badly" Jasmine said.

Then Yami went up to Tea and kissed her and when he tried to move away Tea just pushed him against the wall and kissed him more also while she took off his shirt.

"Ok before this gets to out of hand let's help Yami out ok" Jasmine and Yugi said.

Then Maya ran to Tea and she had a knife with her and she stabbed Tea with it and ran into Yami arms and cried then I revived Tea but locked her in the crazy house that I had made just for her.

"Joey you are the better duelist and I love you" Seto said.

"There is no way in hell am I going to flirt with Marik" Bakura said.

"I really don't want to do this" Celine said and snapped her fingers and Bakura started to flirt Marik and then Britney and Katie snapped and they attacked the others boyfriend so Jasmine and Maya had to help them.

"You ok Bakura" Britney asked.

"Yeah I'm alright" Bakura said.

"You alright Marik" Katie asked.

"Yeah I'm alright Katie" Marik said.

"Oh crap guys I have to go I have to take my medicine I'll be back just continue the dears until I come back and when I do Yugi me and you will continue what we were doing before Joey ruined it" Jasmine said and left.

"Ok Yugi and Tristan you have switch bodies for the rest of the day and I don't want you to tell Jasmine about this and Tristan when Jasmine kisses you I want you to punch her I just want to see how she will react to that ok" Celine whispered.

"Ok Celine" Yugi and Tristan said.

Then Celine snapped her fingers and Yugi and Tristan switched bodies and Jasmine came back.

"Hey guys I'm back "Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine went up to Yugi (who is really Tristan) and started to kiss him when.  
SLAP.

What the others saw was just shocking Jasmine had a red hand mark on the side on her face and she was crying and she ran out of the room after telling everybody goodnight.

Then Celine snapped her fingers and Tristan and Yugi switched back in to their bodies and everyone else left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

Jasmine, Britney, Maya, Amaya, and Celine walked into the room while Jasmine was rubbing her sore cheek from where her boyfriend had slapped her.

"Jasmine I have something to tell you, you know how Yugi slapped you yesterday well that was actually Tristan because Yugi and Tristan had to switch bodies for the day and I had asked Tristan to slapped you I just wanted to see how you would react to that I didn't this you would run out of the room crying" Celine said.

"So this is your entire fault Celine" Jasmine asked.

"Yes and I'm sorry Jasmine" Celine said.

"Hey guys I need to talk to Yugi alone for a few minutes" Jasmine said.

When me and Yugi were alone I hugged him.

"Yugi Celine told me what happen and I just want to say that I forgive you" Jasmine said.

Then I kissed Yugi and we did it for a while that is until Joey ruined it again.

"Ok on with the dears" Jasmine said while she and Yugi were blushing.

**darkmagiciangirl05**

**Sorry Jasmine! Uh, also sorry Yami. And Bakura and Marik and Katie and Britney.**

**Question: for Bakura- How do you feel that so many people think that you are gay?**

"Well I am pissed off at this because I am not gay and I never will be" Bakura said.

"Ok dr-fanmai-lover I do not understand you dears" Jasmine and Maya said.

"Well that's all the dears I have for today so now I'm going to go and kill Joey and then I'm going to go to new York for a few days so yeah and I will bring back gifts for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Katie where's Jasmine she is never late" Yugi asked.

Then Jasmine came in the room and she looked pail.

"Jasmine are you ok" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I'm ok" Jasmine said.

"Ok let's start the dears" Maya said.

**Breana**

**Yugi: Throw a balloon filled with Coffee at Kaiba**

**Yami: Who do you have a crush on?**

**Joey: Give Yami a wage**

**Kaiba: Swear at someone**

**Jasmine: Do you like Yugi**

"Hi' me, Maya, Amaya, Celine, Katie and Britney said.

"Here you go Yugi now go and throw it at Kaiba" Jasmine said.

Then Yugi throwed the balloon filled with coffee at Kaiba and Kaiba started to chase him all around the room.

"Well I had a crush on Maya and now she is my girlfriend" Yami said.

Then Joey went behind Yami and Gave him a wage and then Maya used her Ice powers and froze Joey and then Jasmine used a flame thrower to unfreeze Joey.

"Pegasus why the hell did you kidnap my brother just so you can take control of my company that is wrong so stay the fuck away from my brother" Seto said.

"Yes I do like Yugi a lot" Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine went up to Yugi and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"I love you Yugi" Jasmine said.

"I love you too Jasmine" Yugi said.

**Geo **

**Jasmine: Kiss Yugi**

Jasmine went over to Yugi and kissed him on the lips.

**Jason**

**Hello Jasmine I believe you still remember me for it was I who rapped you yesterday and beat you up**

**Everyone but Jasmine: Beat up Jasmine**

When Jasmine saw him she passed out and Yugi caught her before she hit the floor.

Then everyone started to beat Jasmine up against their will and when she woke up she was in a lot of pain.

"Jasmine do you mine telling us what happen while you were in New York" Yami asked.

"Ok well after me and Katie got to New York we met up with some of our other friends to hang out well they all went back to the hotel which we were all in the same room well I wanted to stay a little longer because they were just getting ready to have Justin Bieber perform and I wanted to see him so I stayed to watch him and while I was walking back to the hotel I was pulled into an ally and the guy that was just here beat me up and then he started to rape me until I passed out and when I woke up I was back in the hotel in bed" Jasmine said with tears in her eyes and Yugi came over to her to comfort her.

"Jasmine let me see you wounds because with a little bit of showed magic I can heal then" Yami and Bakura said.

"Ok" Jasmine said.

Then I let them heal my wounds and there were a lot of them and when they were done I was really tired and I passed out again.

"Yami what happen to Jasmine" Yugi asked with tears in his eyes.

"It's ok Aibou that will happen if there are a lot of wounds and Jasmine had a lot of them so just let her rest ok" Yami said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two chapters in one day I am on a roll and a new friend of mine is joining the story and her name is Nightrave1726 hope you enjoy.**

Jasmine, Celine, Britney, Maya, Katie, Amaya and Nightrave1726 walked in to the room.

"Hey Jasmine I see you are looking a lot better" Yami and Yugi said.

"Yeah and I feel better too and this is my new friend Nightrave1726 and she is a part of my group and now on with the dears" Jasmine said.

**Nightrave1726**

**Ok here goes nothing...**

**Yugi: 7 minutes in heaven with Jasmine (Your welcome jasmine ;))**

**Kaiba: Try to rape Joey**

**Yami: French kiss Maya for 5 minute**

**Ryou: OMG I LOV YOU! (Sorry fan girl mode) Get a hair cut**

**Marik: Kick one of the guys in the balls. Your choice**

**Everyone: Kill Tea! And don't revive her! I'm a tea hater 2**

**Also Author Please add m to Ur story! I luv Ur work!**

"Ok come on Yugi we have to go in to a closet and make out for seven minutes" Jasmine said.

**Seven minutes late**

"Ok they have been in there for over an hour Joey go in and get them out" Seto said.

Then Joey went in the closet to see that Jasmine and Yugi were doing it and when Jasmine saw him she snapped her fingers and her and Yugi had their cloths back on.

"Ok Seto you know what to do" Jasmine said.

(I'm not going to write it out but let's just say that that there was blood everywhere)

Then Yami French kissed Maya for five minutes but then they started to do it with each other until Jasmine and Yugi got them apart.

"Ok" Ryou said.

Then Katie took out a pair of scissors and cut Ryou's hair while he was screaming about how his hair was ruined.

Then Marik went up to Yugi and kicked him in his man area.

"AHHHHHHH" Yugi cried out in pain

Then I froze Marik with my ice powers and then Katie unfroze him.

Then we all took out a weapon and we kissed Tea and no one revived her.

"Well that's all we have time for today please review soon" Katie said.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a A/N I am starting a new story called The New Generation and I am excepting OC for the story you can either PM or Review them if you want then to be in the story


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok sorry for the long wait but I got busy with school but I'm back now and I might only be updating on the weekends I don't know yet.**

Jasmine and Nightrave1726 came in the room and Jasmine looked upset.

"Jasmine what's wrong and where are the others" Yugi asked while hugging me on my wounded arm.

"Oww Yugi let go of my arm and the others are grounded for coming home late last night" Jasmine said.

Then I saw blood run down my arm so I used my new found powers to heal it.

"Jasmine you have a new power" Yugi and Yami asked.

"Yes I found out last night when me and the guys were walking home from our friends birthday party well these guys came up to us and tried to rape us but I stopped them but we all got stab wounds but mine was the worst so I healed the others but I passed out because I was weak from the power I used already" Jasmine said.

"Ok on with the dear because we only have one today" Nightrave1726 said.

**Dr-fanmai-lover**

**Yugi-expin-the-sahowgames-to-mai Kaiba-enjoy-a-magic-show also-reccaba-must-loose-on-jeopardy**

"Ok Mai the showed game is a lot like Duel Monsters but it was played in Egypt a long time ago" Yugi said.

Then Kaiba watched a magic show and he said that he enjoyed it.

Then me and Reccaba played jeopardy and she lost and I won and then I smacked her upside the face when she tried to kiss Yugi.

"That was for trying to kiss my boyfriend" Jasmine said.


End file.
